El amor echa arma biologica
by Temari20121
Summary: Oscar Joton había traído de vuelta a su hija desde la muerte gracias a Alexia Ashford, una vez despierta tendrá la misión de acabar con el agente León Scott Kennedy, quien siempre está interfiriendo en los planes de Umbrella, ¿podrá León sobrevivir a esta arma tan mortal? ¿Podrá destruirla en el momento indicado?


**Hola, bienvenidos a mi historia espero que lo disfrutéis! Reitero que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la película Los personajes que me pertenecen en esta historia son: Jazmín Andrea, Carolina, Oscar Joton, Tatiana entre otros que irán apareciendo, por el momento ya no les quito mas de su tiempo n.n  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1

En Canadá

-Buenos Días, alumnos y alumnas, de seguro habrán investigado para la prueba de ciencias que tendremos hoy- Dijo el profesor entrando a la clase poniendo su maletín sobre el escritorio

-¿Prueba?, ¿pero que prueba?, ¿Cuándo lo dijo?- Fueron las preguntas de muchos alumnos

-¡Oh cierto!, es una sorpresa- Sonrió mientras quitaba una gran cantidad de hojas de su maletín

-Profesor, ¡No nos puede hacer esto!- Reclamo Jazmín, una chica pelirroja

-¡Claro que sí!, mira…- Dijo entregando las pruebas a cada alumno, hasta que llego a la silla de una chica castaña de ojos verdes oscuros. –Claro, no creo que usted tenga inconveniente, señorita Tatiana, si su padre es un gran bioquímico de una empresa renombrada ¿no es así?- Pregunto mientras le entregaba la prueba, Tatiana solo le sonrió.

-¡La favorita del profesor!- Murmuro Andrea con malicia tratando de no decir tan fuerte para que el maestro no oyera, ella era una chica de pelo negro

-¡Tienes envidia! Porque ella es más inteligente que tú, ¡tú solo sabes follarte a los chicos!- Dijo Carolina, una chica de melena rubia

-Mira quien habla, ¡la rubia oxigenada - Rio un poco Andrea, Carolina le hizo caso omiso, y la clase siguió en silencio, hasta que la hora de la salida se hizo presente, todos entregaron sus pruebas y salieron.

-¡Tatiana!...-Llamaron Carolina y Jazmín, mientras la alcanzaban en las escaleras

-¡Chicas!... ¿Saldrán esta noche a algún lugar? – Pregunto Tatiana mientras comenzaba a caminar con sus amigas

-Sí, iremos a la discoteca nocturna, tú sabes… ¡los chicos son tan sensuales!- Dijo con tono un tanto pícaro Carolina

-¡Que divertido! Como quisiera ir con ustedes…- Dijo Tatiana divertida

-¿Te apuntas?- Pregunto Jazmín con una sonrisa

-No, no puedo, ¡hoy tengo turno a la noche!- Contesto amablemente

-Siempre andas soltera ¿no?- Apareció Andrea detrás de ellas, a lo que las tres chicas se giran para mirarla. –Pobre, los chicos no te quieren, mucho menos tu padre que por eso te hace trabajar en una cafetería-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en querer lastimarme? - Pregunto Tatiana algo cansada de escuchar sus insultos siempre

-No, yo solo digo, es que como soy una chica muy sincera, digo, que es algo para burlarse ¿no? Tu papa tanto dinero que tiene y que te mande a trabajar-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ganarme la vida por mí misma?-

-No le hagas caso, como ella no encontró un empleo mejor que la prostitución se toma contigo que estas a gusto con tu trabajo- Dijo Carolina sujetando del brazo de Tatiana

-Es cierto, de seguro es algo frustrante hacerlo con viejos gordos, ¡qué asco enserio! No me lo quiero ni imaginar, eso es tan asqueroso, me dan ganas de vomitar- Dijo Jazmín con mueca de asco

-¡Basta ya!- Grito enfurecida Tatiana. – ¡Cada persona se gana la vida como puede!- Dijo enfurecida, se giró y siguió su camino

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que es una buena persona?- Dijo Jazmín

-¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes me traicionaron! ¡Eran mis amigas ustedes dos!- Grito enfurecida Andrea

-Seguimos siendo, ¡pero tu envidia nos enfada!- Dijo Carolina y Se marchó con Jazmín

Tatiana llego a un auto blanco que se encontraba esperándola enfrente del colegio

-Señorita…- Dijo el chofer abriéndole la puerta trasera, Tatiana entro con pena, ya que sabía que todo el mundo la estaba observando, una vez adentro, el chofer cerró la puerta y se sentó al volante y se puso a manejar, el chofer miraba a la joven de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tatiana, ¿por qué esa carita?- Pregunto el hombre de avanzada edad ya que pudo notar la cara de tristeza que llevaba

-No es nada…- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos

-¿Quieres que regresemos a tu colegio?- Pregunto amablemente

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- Pregunto algo confundida

-Mira, tengo 54 años, pero aún recuerdo como golpear a alguien…- Sonrió el chofer intentando animarla un poco

-Javier, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-No, no me pidas que te ayude a secuestrarlo y torturarlo…-

-¡No tonto!- Rio un poco Tatiana

-Ah, entonces pues sí, a ver, ¿qué es?-

-¿Mañana podrías no salir del coche? Deja que yo abra la puerta sola…- Pidió suplicante

-¡Ufff! Me ahorraras un gran trabajo…- Rio un poco Javier

-¿Enserio?... ¡eres el mejor amigo que tengo! ¡Gracias!- Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba del cuello

-¡Todo porque mi niña este contenta!... ¡llegamos!- Dicho esto, Tatiana sale corriendo del auto, entrando a su casa

-¡Hola mamá!- Saluda a su madre quien estaba en el salón, mientras subía las escaleras

-¿Vas a trabajar?- Pregunta su madre sin dejar de hojear su revista

-Si mamá, ¡voy a ir a prepararme!- Dicho esto llega a su habitación, se quita la ropa y se pone el uniforme de mesera, que consentía en una falda por encima de las rodillas de color naranja y una blusa con botones del mismo color, y un delantal atado a su cintura, se recogió el pelo y salió corriendo de su habitación. – ¡Adiós mamá!- Se despidió con la mano.

-Adiós Tatiana, ¡ten cuidado!- Le dedico una sonrisa. Tatiana cogió su bicicleta y pedaleo hasta la cafetería, dejo su bicicleta recostada en una pared y entro rápidamente.

-¡Tatiana! Mesa 4…- Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad que estaba detrás de una caja registradora, Tatiana cogió los patines que colgaban de la pared, se quitó los zapatos y los coloco a un lado del suelo, para ponerse los patines, agarro una agenda y un lápiz que la mujer le extendía en la mano.

-¡Gracias Florinda!-Sonrió y comenzó a patinar hasta la mesa 4. –Hola Don Tito, ¿que se le ofrece?- Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa

-¡Pero si me preguntas así!, tan amable y con esa sonrisa, pues, ¡se me antojan esos ojazos!- Dijo mirando a su compañero de mesa

-Don Tito… ¡usted siempre tan halagador! Pero dígame ¿qué va a ordenar?- Se preparó para anotar en su pequeña agenda

-Dos capuchinos fríos, con unas galletas de chocolate con polvo de coco…- Sonrió amablemente

-¡Claro! Enseguida se lo traigo…- Dicho esto comenzó a patinar en dirección a Florinda para darle el pedido, cuando alguien sujeta de su falda desde una mesa.

-Señora Carmela… ¿Ha venido a pedir algo?- Pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Tatiana, ¿has visto si el helicóptero que mi marido maneja ya ha bajado?- Pregunto la anciana mirando hacia la puerta en espera de su marido

-No señora, lo siento, pero su marido no regresara, ya sabe que el helicóptero se estrelló ya hace más de 34 años en la guerra, usted ha venido cada día aquí durante 34 años, y el helicóptero nunca descendió, ¡debe rehacer su vida! Le traeré un café…- Dicho esto va hasta la señora Florinda y le entrega el pedido.

-…Y un café aparte para Carmela!- Dijo, pero se dio cuenta que Florinda no la estaba prestando atención, estaba mirando fijo al frente. – ¿Florinda?... ¿Florinda ocurre algo?- Pregunta confundida

-Nina, vete a casa…- Dijo Florinda sin emoción alguna sin dejar de mirar al frente donde se encontraba la puerta de madera con dos ventanas de vidrios a los costados, miraba fijamente a las personas de las calles correr desesperados hacia una dirección, en la tv que se encontraba en un pequeño estante estaban pasando noticias de última hora.

"Señores y señoras, se le recomienda

No salir a las calles, que se aseguren bien en sus hogares,

Si es posible tenga un arma consigo, el virus ha llegado hasta nuestro país,

Nadie sabe cómo esto puede ser posible, ya que aseguraron que en los lugares

Fríos el virus no podría expandirse. Canadienses, el virus ha llegado en nuestro país"

Todos los de la cafetería se quedaron en silencio, Florinda cogió todo el dinero de la caja registradora y lo guardo en su chaqueta. – ¡Tranquilos! ¡Guarden la calma!- Ordeno Florinda

-Tatiana, corre hasta tu casa, lo más rápido posible, y escóndete muy bien ¿oíste?- Susurro Florinda, para que nadie la oyera o todas las personas harían un escándalo y saldrían corriendo a empujones

-Florinda…- Susurro Tatiana, no quería dejar a Florinda sola, ya que ella no vivía con nadie, su marido acababa de fallecer hace 3 semanas atrás, pero tampoco podía dejar a su madre.

-¡Vete!- Dicho esto Tatiana se saca los patines y se coloca sus zapatos, ella sale de la cafetería apresuradamente, y nota como un hombre se sube en la bicicleta en la que ella vino.

-Oiga señor ¡esa es mi bicicleta!...- Dice sorprendida, el hombre traía una cara de espanto, estaba intentando subirse en la bicicleta de Tatiana, ella lo agarro de la manga de su camisa, y lo estiro, haciendo que el hombre suelte la bicicleta, el hombre le prendió un puñetazo en la cara, Tatiana cayó al suelo con el labio inferior sangrando, el hombre huyo con la bicicleta, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hasta su casa

-Vallan a sus casas, ¡asegúrense bien! ¡Corran lo más rápido posible!- Dijo en voz alta Florinda para que todos la oyeran, y así hicieron, todos salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

-¿Ya llego mi marido?- Pregunto la anciana Carmela levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Florinda

-Si Carmela, corra a casa, ¡ahí lo espera! Vieja loca…- En lo último dicho Florinda dio una carcajada divertida

-¡Oh!...- Dijo un poco asustada Carmela y salió de la cafetería sin dejar de mirar a Florinda con gran sorpresa

-Siempre quise decir esto, pero… si no muero, estoy en grandes aprietos con la vieja loca…- Sonrió para sí misma.

Tatiana había llegado hasta su casa, entro apresuradamente adentro, llamando a gritos a su madre, quien bajo con la pijama puesta.

-¿Que pasa Tatiana? ¿Por qué tanto grito?- Pregunto la madre confundida llegando hasta su hija

-Mamá, ¡Canadá está siendo invadida por el virus!- Decía mientras corría hasta el televisor

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo la madre incrédula, siguiendo a su hija, quien acababa de encender el televisor

-Escucha las noticias…- Dijo Tatiana mientras le subía el volumen

"Manténganse a salvo con un arma, o con cualquier

Cosa que le sirva de arma, no salga de su casa, ¡porque los infectados

Están por las calles!... en otras noticias"

-Co… ¿cómo es posible esto? Tu padre dijo que estábamos a salvo aquí…- Se sentó la madre en el sofá abrazándose a sí misma

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Papá…! ¡Mi Papá sabrá que hacer! Mami… ¡el teléfono! –Dijo señalando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa auxiliar pegada al sofá donde se encontraba sentada su madre. – ¡Mami pásame el teléfono! – Repitió nuevamente, pero su madre no hizo caso omiso, solo se quedó sentada como una estatua, pensativa. Tatiana fue hasta el teléfono, lo tomo y comenzó a marcar al celular de su padre. -¿Sin cobertura?- Observo el mensaje que le saltaba en la pantalla del teléfono al querer contactar con su padre, Javier entro corriendo a la casa.

- ¡Cierren todo!- Grito mientras llaveaba la puerta de entrada del salón, Tatiana reviso si las ventanas estaban cerradas, Javier corrió a la cocina.

- ¡Mamá reacciona!- Grito Tatiana mientras corría hasta ella, cuando escucho unos platos romperse en la cocina, ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron y miraron a la cocina – ¡Mamá, quédate aquí!...- Dijo Tatiana agarrando un pequeño florero vacío de uno de los estantes de botellas de vino de la sala, camino sigilosamente y con mucho miedo hasta la cocina, antes de entrar miro con cuidado adentro, lo que vio la impacto, se tapó la boca con una mano para no gritar, Javier en el suelo, con una persona sobre él, mordiéndole el hombro, Tatiana corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hasta su madre. –Mamá, esta uno de esos caníbales en la cocina….- Susurro con la voz temblorosa

-¿Qué?- Susurro su madre levantándose del sofá, por fin reacciono

-¡Javier está muerto!- Dicho esto la madre agarra de la mano de Tatiana y corren a la habitación de su padre y se encierran bajo llave, Tatiana corre hasta la ventana de la habitación y ve como los guardias que cuestionaban la casa eran atacados por millones de personas infectadas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por haber leído mi humilde historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejad sus comentarios, si tienen alguna critica solo comentarlo, cualquier critica me sera de gran ayuda para mejorar! Espero que les haya gustado! n_n GRACIAS**


End file.
